


Mãe da Priscila

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Homem confessa que sente desejos sexuais pela mãe da amiga da filha.





	Mãe da Priscila

Minha fiha, SAVITA HALAPPANAVAR, é uma prostituta desprezível, uma meretriz de última ordem.

A mãe dela um dia sumiu da minha casa e, embora eu tenha chamado até a policia, o roubo de 300 reais da minha carteira foi para os tiras a confirmação de que ela tinha escapado de mim. Isso me de uma raiva tão geral em relação ás mulheres que, mesmo depois que a minha filha começou a estudar, eu não sai com nenhuma mulher não importando o quão gostosa ou simpática ela fosse.

Foi então que, um dia, quando minha filha tinha 6, que a escola me chamou para avisar que ela tinha sido pega chupando o pau de um garoto de 9.

Eu não fiquei com raiva, até achei engraçado. Até que comecei a perceber os outros sinais de comportamento da minha filha.

Primeiro, eu percebi que ela desprezava calças e preferia sair de shortinhos. Você pode dizer que é por causa do calor infernal de 33 graus que faz aqui, mas é porque você não conhece a vagabunda.

Então ela sempre me pedia para chupar picolé. Picolé! A comida com o formato mais fálico que existe! E ela sempre chupava tão delicadamente, parecia que tinha medo de morder a coisa!Você pode dizer que era porque esses picolés estavam muito frios, mas é porque você não conhece a vagabunda.

Finalmente, o fim da picada aconteceu. Ela decidiu fugir de casa, na sexta-feira de Carnaval. Ele não voltou da escola e, depois de chamar a policia, eu fui informado que ela tinha sido achada com um homem de 40 anos, junto de outras seis crianças. O cara fingiu estar levando elas para uma festa de aniversário em outra cidade, mas esqueceu de fazer algo simples como não beber, e então uma das putinhas abriu o bico.

Ele pelo menos teve a decência de fingir que era uma festa a fantasia. Minha filha tinha ido como colegial japonesa.

Mas isso também tinha sido a última picada. Eu não me importo o que as leis dizem, aquela putinha queria aquele pau de meia-idade, enfiado no cu! Infelizmente eu só tinha 22, ha!

Assim que a policia saiu da minha vista, eu a levei para o banheiro e a ordenei para lhe tirar todas as roupas dela. Ela não achou nada muito estranho. Eu lambi seu corpo de cima a baixo. Ela não achou isso muito estranho. Eu removi minhas próprias roupas e entrei no chuveiro com ela. Sua boca, meninamente bonita, aceitou o meu pênis, sua lingua se enrolou ao redor do meu pau fino, o molhando com saliva, que entrou e saiu de sua boca até que se eruptou, a porra maior do que sua pequena boca podia engolir.

Ela me deu palpitações no coração ao coletar o esperma que, grosso, se evadiu de sua boca e se escorregou de sua mandíbula para se espalhar sobre a tábua de passar roupa que era seu peito. Era o sonho de um doente pervertido. Depois que tomamos banho, não a deixei se vestir e a joguei sobre a cama, onde a fiz abrir suas pernas, expondo suas magras e brilhantes coxas a minha visão. Meu pau latejou apenas ao tocar a entrada para sua virginal e apertada buceta, e um gemido fino saiu de seus belos lábios, ainda sujos de porra, enquanto seu corpo tremia diante de uma virgindade tão rapidamente tomada.

Eu agarrei uma pequena calcinha para ela vestir mas em vez disso ela disse "continua papai" e lambeu aquela roupa de baixo. Eu acertei com estocadas mais rápidas. EU podia sentir seu calor e umidade e seu peito liso brilhando por causa do suor, expandindo e caindo, sentindo paixão, nervosismo e luxúria. Eu percorri seu corpo com minhas mãos sobre o seu corpo pequeno enquanto a violei, sentindo seus mamilos se endurecerem enquanto eu lambia seu peito, seu pescoço e suas mãos, saboreando o cheiro de sua pele e suor enquanto ela tremia da estimulação. Ela chegou ao seu clímax, e eu ouvi seu choro leve ao ter o seu primeiro orgasmo.

Eu tinha enterrado meu pau tão profundamente dentro dela que eu não podia entender. Eu apenas senti ele pulsando, minha porra quente jorrando em frente, inundando sua buceta pela primeira vez, enchendo seu útero apenas para derramar e soltar um zumbido líquido. Eu me deitei sobre o seu corpo nu, apenas para ela murmurar quase silenciosamente "Papai eu preciso escovar o meu cabelo. Eu a deixei fazer isso, mas ela dormiu de calcinha e nada mais naquela noite, na minha cama.

Eu amo essa prostituta desprezível.

Outro dia, numa sexta-feira, ela chegou com uma amiguinha. Não pensei maior caso. Mas eu percebi que sua amiga era bem mais velha, 12 ou 13, com peitos já crescendo. Ela me cumprimentou e disse que era bonito. Havia um tom venenoso nas palavras dela, eu podia cheirar. Sabe aquele tipo de mulher que parece estar querendo chupar o pau de todo o mundo, não necessariamente de uma forma sexual? Essa era Priscila. Acabei ficando ouvindo as conversas delas por trás da parede, mas elas só conversavam sobre animes. Talvez eu tivesse lido muito porno e esquecido que filhas não ficam falando sobre o tamanho do pau dos pais. Abri e bebi uma cerveja enquanto assistindo luta livre. Que evento longo, meu deus, eu dormi no meio.

Acordei com gemidos bem altos. Acho que eu tive sonhos eróticos sobre isso, porque já acordei duro. Fui ver o que era. A porta estava aberta, aquelas garotas eram realmente ousadas. Minha filha estava mamando na amiga dela, ambas totalmente nuas. Assim que me viu, Priscila começou a chorar e puxou minha filha para fora de seu peito. Minha filha não percebeu o que estava acontecendo no começo, mas percebeu que Priscila olhava para a porta me viu. Ela piscou o olho esquerdo, e com um sorriso no rosto me aproximei de Priscila e lentamente coloquei sua mão na minha virilha.

"O Senhor?"

"Eu amo pedófilas".

Eu a beijei na boca. Nossas línguas se enroscaram. Eu não era muito melhor que o pedófilo que tentou sequestrar minha filha. Meu pau não ligava também. Eu a peguei pela cintura e senti seus peitinhos.

"O quão grande são os da sua mãe?"

"G. "

"Eu vou me casar com você. Algum problema com isso, sua pedofila?"

"Podem os dois me chuparem?"

Eu praticamente joguei minha filha numa tetinha enquanto eu fui na outra. Nossas mãos logo competiam para masturbar a Priscila, até eu decidir enfiar o dedinho um puco mais embaixo.

"Ui!" exclamou Priscila, surpresa.

Eu ri. Eu sabia que ela era putinha, mas não tão putinha.

Eu fiz ela sentar no meu colo, sua buceta molhada de obsceno desejo. Minha filha passou sua mão no meu rosto, beijou sua boca, suas línguas se encontrando. Criminoso e em clímax, apesar das proibições, assim eu me sentia. Minhas calças e roupa de baixo abaixadas, entrando em uma vagina rosada. Ela usou meu nome como se fosse seu pai enquanto minha filha lambia seu pescoço:

"Ainnn papai..."

Minha filha chupou seu dedos, me fazendo mais a subir e descer, e então Priscila decidiu chupar a minha filha, olhando para mim.

Minha filha começou a murmurar:

"Priscila, gostosa, mamãe..."

Gozei dentro, derramando muito leite até cair na cama.

Prsicila se deitou de costas e me deixou dar tapas na bunda dela até ficar duro de novo.

"Gostoso, come minha buceta".

Minha filha se masturbava, e olhava para mim com ânsia. Ela queria, mas não queria fazer isso onde Priscila veria, não importasse o que já tinha acontecido. Já me sentido o pior pedófilo na prisão, eu enfiei os dedos buceta abaixo de surpresa. Logo as duas ninfetas estavam gritando de desejo e prazer obsceno:

"Papai!"

"Papai!"

Eu gozei dentro dela de novo, e ambas gozaram também.

Fomos os três para o banho e assistir ela dar a "filha" dela outro orgasmo.

Toda sexta ela vem aqui receber mais tiros de esperma dentro do útero dela. Eu nunca vi a mãe dela ainda. Ela diz que quer que eu arruine a juventude dela, então nada de camisinha. Me dá um desejo obsceno toda vez que penso nela grávida. Noutros dias uso minha filha, que eu deixo levar meninos aqui e gravo as chupadas dela escondido. Estou ouvindo rumores das feministas da rua que a mãe da Priscila é uma vagabunda que já deixou metade da cidade devorar seu corpo. EU penso se deveria tomar uma lasca um dia desses. Para variar.


End file.
